Red Dead Redemption: Retribution
by Seeker of Paradise
Summary: Jack's been living a cold life since he avenged his fathers death a meeting of chance with a women begins to breath new life into Jack but can he escape his families curse as members of Edgar Ross's government start to track down his murderer
1. An inconvenient meeting

Armadillo was warm this time of the year, that's what I'd heard at least. Pity. Thieves landing on the other hand, well god himself could send another flood and this place would still smell of piss and liquor. But it has it's advantages, the law tended to be lacking somewhat in this area and by lacking I mean nonexistent. It's been raining for 3 days straight, not raining, pouring. The rain itself seemed to carry with it a warning like something ominous if you believe in that stuff. Oh well. My name is Jack Marston, I won't ask about your past all I ask is that you return the same favour to me. Every now and again I find myself drinking in the pubs it gives me something to do. You see a man drinking alone, man's got some issue in his past or present, but way I see it we all in this bar to kill the bit of our heart that feels.

What can I get you mister?

Whiskey, keep it simple

Sure thing

The liquor here is strong, a like that, it stops me from hearing my pa words in my head; "boy you're a disgrace". I liked the quiet here, in a town where the majority of the people would kill you for anything on your person it helps that everyone keeps the volume down. Apparently these two boys down from good ole blackwater didn't get the memo. These two guys screaming and laughing outside burst in through the doors still screaming their heads off. Now in the bar was me the barkeep and three others who had been playing cards it was hard to tell which one of them was going to slit their throats first all of us were ready and capable to do it and not lose a wink of sleep over it. One of them men shouted at the other who was outside

Bring that wench in here we gonna have fun tonight.

Still laughing he sat down next to me and gazed drunkenly at my drink.

Hey partner what's that you drinking?

I wasn't in the mood for pleasantries with a drunk so I kept my mouth shut. After about a couple of seconds he gets the picture.

Oh I see it's like that is it? You one of them silent types?

He stretched out the last two words and hiccupped throughout the sentence. But the thing about being drunk is that you do things you probably shouldn't. Next thing I know he put his wet arm around me and spoke to the barman

Hey compadre I'll have what he's having and pour another one for me brother

It was just then that the brother walked in, well he was struggling because he seemed to be pulling at a rope. Then he called out

Err hey brother give me a hand here, she's a feisty little bitch

Sure thing brother

The man let go of me, which was a good thing because I had already drawn by dagger.

The man walked over to his brother and gave a pull on the rope, I heard a scream a woman's scream, which made sense because that was exactly what was on the other end of the rope. She had been hogtied and fell to the floor, her clothes were muddy and soaked the same could be said for the rest of her. She was, trying, to kick and get lose which no matter how you looked at it was pretty pathetic and yet at the same time pretty funny…. I'm going to hell.

She started screaming but not exactly what I expected.

WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE FUCKING HELP ME!

One of the brothers hit her on the head

SHUT UP WENCH

These two were seriously starting to get on my nerves. But they were idiots who kept on shouting.

HEY BARMAN GET ME A BOTTLE OF YOUR BEST WHISKEY GONNA NEED MY STRENGTH TONIGHT

HEY BROTHER I'M GONNA TAKE HER UPSTAIRS AND LOOSEN HER UP!

FUCKING HELP!

Now I've seen my fair share of unpleasantries and I've managed to get on with my life but this was something I couldn't ignore. A raised my gun and shot at the brother who was carrying the girl, I didn't shoot to kill, I aimed for his leg. As soon as the bullet hit him he let out a scream of pain and fell backwards. But I didn't notice as I had instantly turned my gun on the other brother. He looked at me stunned and then his eyes gazed to his gun.

Don't think about it

YOU SHOT MY BROTHER WE WASIN'T DOING ANYTHING BAD

Were going to have to disagree on that friend now why don't you just get your brother and take him to the doctor

OH YEAH! I'll do just that friend RIGHT AFTER THIS!

He then went for his gun, to late, I'd already shot him before he'd even taken it out of his pocket. This time I didn't aim for his leg.

Once again silence returned, but this time with more tension. The three men had all drawn their pistols and were all pointed at me, and the barman looked a lot more dangerous with a shotgun in his hand.

I raised my hand, the signal for calm. Putting my gun down I took out a wad of cash I had been saving. I gave 15 to the barman and 10 to the poker players.

Sorry for the inconvenience

They all looked at each other and then withdrew their guns, all of them mumbling a form of acceptance of my apology. However the silence that I had enjoyed did not last as the other brother started screaming

YOU KILLED MY BROTHER I'LL KILL YOU

He had drawn his gun and pointed it at me; I wouldn't make it to my gun in time. However I didn't have to because eat that moment the girl that had been tied up used her legs to kick upwards into a place no man deserves to be hit. He fell to the floor dropping his gun and screamed in pain but only for a second because she then brought her legs down onto his face knocking him out cold. I stood there for a second generally surprised it's not everyday you see a girl fight back. She seemed to notice me staring because she then spoke, well screamed

WELL UNTIE ME THEN!

Why does everyone have to shout?

I took out my knife and cut her loose.

Well then best be on my way, barman! Sorry bout the blood on the floor I'll send you a check to clean it up.

And that should have been the end of it however she didn't seem to agree with me on this.

WAIT! Your just gonna leave me here?

As I left the saloon I shouted back over the rain, which was still pouring down

YOUR WELCOME!

As I went to the horse's den I started to untie the ropes binding the horse to the stump when I turned to find her facing me.

Thank you for…saving my life...mister?

Maston Jack Marston, and it wasn't no trouble at all but if you don't mind I'll be on my way

Ok sure so where are we going?

I looked at her for a second to see if she was joking, she wasn't

Well I know where I'm going but don't know bout you

Wait you can just leave me out here where am I supposed to go?

Not my problem

Well fine

And with that she got on a horse, however there was a problem the horse she got onto was mine.

Err excuse me miss but that there is my horse

Well you can't just leave me here after saving my life. take me someplace safe

I ain't no charity, princess, now get off or am I gonna have to drag you off?

I saved your life

Ah fuck.

Well I saved yours so I guess that makes us even, actually it don't see I had to pay 15 dollars to fix the bullet holes in the floor and 10 dollars for interrupting three homicidal maniacs poker match and lets not forget the extra 5 dollars I'm gonna need to clean the blood off the floor so way I see it you owe me 30 dollars but if you just get of this horse we'll call it square.

Too bad cos way I was raised I gotta repay my debts so I guess that means you gotta take me wit you

I stood there pondering for a moment, I suppose it wouldn't be so bad as to have some company on the ranch and I could make her work of the debt.

Fine but don't expect no royal treatment

And you don't treat me like a weak girl Mr Marston

My apologies miss?

Monroe Juliet Monroe pleased to meet you mister Marston


	2. The return home

The road to Beechers Hope was a long one; by the time we got there it was dark already. It was weird coming back here, I hadn't been here in years, not since that piece of business with a certain Mr. Ross. Miss Monroe was asleep by the time we got there which although gratifying since the first hour or so she wouldn't stop screaming, was surprising, I mean who can fall asleep on a horse?

Miss Monroe…Miss Monroe! Hey! WAKE UP!

What? HEY! Where are we?

Well I guess I you can call it my home

This is where you live?

She got off the horse and gazed around at the land

If you own a place like this what's someone like you doing in Thieves landing?

That's none of your concern now c'mon inside

We went into the house but I stopped letting her go inside first, not out of any form of civility rather my eyes drifted over to a patch of land I hadn't seen in a while. She seemed to notice me staring because she asked

What you looking at?

Nothing! Follow me in

I took her into the living room, and ushered her to sit down at the table. Something about her was off, she was nervous, like a rabbit that was being hunted by a fox.

Something wrong?

What? Oh no it's nothing

It'll take a while for the fire to heat up go and take a bath its down the corridor to the left.

She looked at me with a curious gaze like I was something she'd never seen before. She got up without saying a word and went into the bathroom, at first it was real quiet but then I heard a scream

AHH IT'S COLD!

DEAL WITH IT!

By the time she was finished the pot was boiling and the rabbit just needed to be deboned. But then she called out to me

Excuse me Mr. Marston could you help me?

I put down the knife and walked into the bathroom

For gods sake woman can't you take a bath without a….

Unfortunately I never finished that sentence because of what was in front of me. The bath had done wonders, her hair was now a golden blonde now that the mud was off and her skins glistened, but this was probably due to the water and her face was the most startling thing with all the mud and blood washed off she looked rather girl like I would even say pretty. She must have noticed me staring because she blushed, he cheeks went a darker color of red and she squinted her eyes and screamed

WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE FIND ME SOME CLOTHES

Well at least her bossy manner hadn't changed

The food was ready by the time she came back into the room.

I found this dress inside that big room and put it on I hope you don't mind

I didn't really know what to think I couldn't stop thinking how attractive she looked which in turn made me want to throw up considering she was wearing one of my mothers dresses. We sat down and began to eat while I ate she shoveled it in as if she had never eaten before. A grabbed her hand as she went for a piece of meat and she stopped and looked at me

Use your knife and fork

I was quiet but forceful. She looked at me, but it wasn't like the other looks she had given me it was like she was almost afraid of me. I let go off her and she relaxed and wiped her mouth with the dress, I flinched at this.

After you've eaten I'll show you to your room, get some sleep I'll wake you up early, if you want to pay me back you'll help me with the ranch and then we'll go into town buy you some of your own clothes

Whose clothes are they?

Excuse me?

The clothes I'm wearing their not yours in fact none of the clothes in the cupboard where I found them are so whose are they?

They…belonged to the people who used to live here

Why did they just leave them here?

I breathed deeply and thought about my answer

They no longer had any use for them

I was quickly becoming eager for this night to end so I picked up her plate as well as mine and chucked them in the sink.

I'll show you to your room follow me

I took her into my room.

You can sleep here

Where will you be sleeping?

Why is that any of your concern?

I…I was just asking I didn't mean anything by it

I'll be sleeping on the sofa now good night Miss Monroe

Wait why aren't you sleeping in that big room?

Because it's not my room

And with that I closed the door behind me, but I could still hear her when she spoke

Good night Jack


End file.
